Going home
by Kirishma Destiny Soul
Summary: Max has to go back to America for a few weeks, and Tala decides to give him a parting gift. I'm so bad at summaries, it's better than it sounds. Please r&r


Summary: Max has to go home to America and he's not happy about it. Tala has an idea to help make it easier

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. All I own is this storyline

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, lemon

Max wrapped his arms around Tala's waist and rested his head against his back, breathing deeply he inhaled Tala's scent, he had already 'borrowed' i.e stolen a hoody from his boyfriend so he would have something of his while he was away. He kissed the back of Tala's neck softly.

"I'm going to miss you Tal" Max said against the Russian's skin, closing his eyes.

"Me too Maxie, but we're not breaking up and we can call each other and talk over skype, and I'm sure we can visit each other," Tala replied, turning around to face Max, he smiled at Max's sad expression, placing his hand under the American's, chin he lifted his head and placed a soft kiss against his lips. He felt something wet against his cheek and realised that Max had began crying.

"Maxie, it will be ok, what time is your flight?" Tala asked, brushing the tear from his face.

"7 tonight, why?" Max replied.

"Well then... That's enough time to give you a proper goodbye" Tala replied, taking Max's hand and leading him upstairs to their room.

Once inside Tala pulled Max close to him, pressing his lips against the his boyfriend's, he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him close, so their bodies were pressed together, wrapping an arm around Max's waist he kept him close to his body. He poked his tongue out slightly and ran it across Max's bottom lip, who didn't need much persuading and instinctively opened his mouth, allowing Tala to slide his tongue in, and wrap it around Max's.

Tala's other hand moved to the back of his head, as he twisted his fingers through Max's soft, blonde hair, as he kept their mouths pressed together, finally Max pulled back and broke the kiss, both were breathing fairly heavily from a lack of oxygen.

Tala didn't say a word as he led Max to the bed, he took hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing Max's smooth, chest and threw it to one side, he leaned forward and kissed Max's shoulder, as his hands came to rest on his hips, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Max's jeans, rubbing his thumbs along the inside, causing Max to moan slightly, Tala smirked as he gently nipped against his shoulder, Max hissed slightly and Tala kissed him there again.

Max moaned as he felt Tala run his tongue along the underside of his shaft, resting his hands on the younger man's head, though he didn't force himself down his boyfriends throat, as much as he wanted to he knew Tala would just stop and make him wait, Max sighed as Tala stopped sucking him.

"Damn Tala..." Max moaned, as Tala got back to his feet, and motioned for Max to lie on the bed, which he did.

"How are we doing this then?" Tala asked, leaning over the side of the bed and retrieving a bottle of lube.

"You stick your fingers in my ass, stretch me out, then stick your cock in my ass?" Max asked, grinning slightly.

Tala glared at Max, before adding "you know what I mean..."

"I know, take me on my back" Max suggested, as he watched Tala place some lube on his fingers, then he began to circle Max's entrance slowly, Max moaned.

"Are you going to miss this?" Tala asked, just before he slowly pushed one finger inside Max.

Max gasped, "yes" as he moaned, when he felt Tala begin to pull it in and then push it back in, repeating the motion several times, until it was sliding in and out with ease. He added a second, then a third finger in quick succession, as Max groaned, silently urging Tala to put his cock where his fingers currently were.

Tala shuffled on the bed, and lifted Max's legs onto his shoulders, placing the tip of his cock at Max's entrance. Max was getting a little impatient and wanted nothing more than Tala's cock inside him, Tala slowly pushed his way in, inch by inch, as he held his hips, Max moaned as he felt Tala fill and stretch him.

"Oh my God" he moaned, as Tala reached the hilt and pulled back out again.

"Mmm Max..." Tala moaned back, then he began to speed up his thrusts, Max grabbed the bedsheets in his fists and pulled at them, until Tala hit the spot inside him.

"Damn Tala..." he gasped out, then felt Tala wrap his hand around his hard member and stroke it firmly, it only took three or four before Max shot his load over himself and Tala's hand, Tala only managed two more thrusts himself before Max felt him unloading in his ass.

Tala didn't move for a few seconds, then very slowly pulled out, groaning as he did.

"I definitely don't wanna go home after that" Max said with his eyes closed.

"Tough, come on you need to get ready, it's 3 o clock" Tala told him, as they both got to their feet.

"Are you coming to the airport with me?" Max asked hopefully.

"Well how else will you be getting there?" Tala replied before adding "I love you, Max" to which Max replied "I love you too Tala"

Thank you for reading, please review I really appreciate it.


End file.
